APTX 4869 Duplication Drug
by PixelGMS
Summary: What if APTX 4869 didn't turn Shinichi into a child... but instead duplicated himself, and his duplicate was a 7 year old child. This story is about Conan and Shinichi and their lives in hiding. Ran tries multiple times to deduce who Conan really is, but pathetically fails. Shinichi and Conan end up becoming great friends and work together on many cases. Discontinued, Free to Adopt
1. Chapter 1 APTX 4869 Duplication

I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Everything is owned by DC (Detective Conan) or MK (Magic Kaito) except the short stories themselves. Feel free to make Fan Fics based off mine, just make sure to put somewhere that it is based off my story and put a hyperlink for my story in yours.

This story is about if Conan and Shinichi were both the same person and not the same person at the same time. Instead of Shinichi turning into a child, Shinichi was duplicated, and his double was a child with an identical nervous system (Brain, memories, personality, mind, intelligence, etc.).

When Shinichi woke up after being hit on the head and poisoned he saw a little kid stuck in his clothing. The thing is, this kid was naked and identical to his younger self.

"Uhm… did that poison make me give birth to a seven year old?" The older Shinichi asked.

"I doubt it, because I'm Shinichi too." The younger Shinichi said.

"Prove it, if you were me then when was the first time Ran and I kissed?" Shinichi asked.

"You haven't." the youth said.

"Where was I when promised to bring Ran here? And what the condition to the promise?" The teenage detective asked.

"The aquarium case, and it was if she won the karate competition." The youth answered.

"What was the resolution of my last case?" The teenager asked.

"You let the culprit go because she was sorry and no deaths actually occurred. Instead of throwing the actual culprit in jail you told them that it was the recent serial murderer and you gave them the serial murderer's identity." The clone answered.

"I guess you actually are me… I would've been less surprised if I just shrunk into a child rather than having a child clone." Shinichi moaned.

"We… uhm… how do _we_ refer to each other?" The youth asked.

"As different individuals. You'll be a distant relative to people who won't be given the secret. Let's go to Hakase's." The older Shinichi suggested.

"Yeah."

 _After getting Conan clothing from his house and going to Agasa's…_

" **Boom!** " was heard outside of Hakase's.

"Professor, I need your help!" Shinichi yelled.

"Yes, what is it Shinichi m'boy! And who is the kid!" Agasa-Hakase yelled.

"Yeah, I need to explain the predicament inside, the kid is coming along too." The teen answered.

 _After explaining a little…_

"So… you are both the same person and not the same person?" Agasa asked.

"Yeah, basically, and I did interrogate him, he knew stuff that the criminals wouldn't know no matter how much digging they did. Just in case could you do a fingerprint scan on him?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, still don't trust me, eh? I guess that is to be expected from me." The youth laughed sourly.

"I suppose I wouldn't be happy if I was turned into a child… hopefully we'll eventually be able to incorporate you into myself again. I'd feel bad to take Ran while you're left with little kids." Shinichi laughed.

"Well, I'll go think up a name for myself. I'd hate to be called '...' for the rest of my life." The youth said after Agasa took his fingerprints.

 _After a couple minutes…_

Ran ran into the house. She then yelled, "Shinichi?"

"Huh? Ran!" Shinichi yelled nervously.

"There you are! I was so worried. Wait… why did you ditch me?" Ran yelled.

"Uhm… y'see, my parents sent a distant cousin of mine to stay for a while, and I needed to come back right away. I was just about to inform you." Shinichi lied.

"Oh! A distant cousin! Can I meet him?" Ran said ecstatically.

"Oh… in a minute, let me just go check on him." Shinichi said loudly.

"Okay?" Ran said, she felt that Shinichi was acting weird.

 _In the other room…_

"Have you thought up a new name?" Shinichi asked.

"How about Sherlock Conan? Conan Holmes? Arthur Holmes? Ranpo Holmes? Arthur Edogawa? Conan Edogawa?" The child asked.

"Okay Conan Edogawa. I'm gonna go to America where I can get my parents to help. I mean, our parents. Uhm… anyways, I'll use Mom's perfect disguises to help you from close by. Before I go I'll give you a large amount of money to use. Don't spend it unless necessary… and for buying mystery books. Oh, and I got these when I was at our house." Shinichi brought out a large pair of his father's old glasses. He put them on Conan's face.

"Well, I suppose they'll be fine once I have Agasa-Hakase fix the prescription. For now I'll just deal with it." Conan sighed.

"Ata-boy. Also, if possible I'll try making it so you can stay at Ran's. As you know her father is a terrible detective. It will be your job to make him famous so we can get cases involving the men who poisoned us. I'll have Agasa-Hakase fake you an identity. That should be it." The older self summarized.

"At R-Ran's?" Conan stuttered.

"Don't fail me, bring me back some good memories of living there." The teenager laughed.

"I don't remember being so much of a perv." Conan muttered.

"Sheesh, I was only joking, don't do anything that would make her suspicious of you, like, I don't know, peeking." Shinichi joked.

"Aye, Aye." Conan answered himself.

The two halves of a whole walked out of the room. Before Ran noticed the kid leaving the room, Agasa gave Shinichi a big thumbs up indictating that Conan was indeed Shinichi. Due to this, Shinichi asked, "Hey, Ran, I have some urgent business in America, so can you take the kid?"

"Wh-what?" Ran screamed in shock.

"It is _very_ urgent, I need to tell my parents about it right away. And then I also have to tell the various secret services around the world, like MI6, FBI, CIA, Interpol, CISC, PSIA, NCA, and the TFI. I mean seriously, which is more important, something that Interpol needs to know, or me taking care of a kid?" Shinichi lied.

"S-secret services? Interpol? T-this sounds very important… Wait! How did you get involved in something like that?" Ran asked.

"On a more important note, if anyone asks if you know where I am, just say that you don't know. If they ask if I'm alive, say either 'I hope so' or 'I have no clue'." Shinichi said, avoiding the question Ran asked.

"Answer my question!" Ran ordered.

"Wow is it hot in here. I gotta go before it is too late. Bye! Take care of the kid in glasses for me!" Shinichi said grabbing his passport off a nearby table then leaving.

"Oh! Shinichi!" she yelled, but it was already too late, Shinichi was gone. She then turned to look at her young charge. She was instantly elated from her grumpy mood, "Oh! You're so cute! What is your name?"

"C-Conan Edogawa!" The young child answered.

"Who names their child that?" She said, then realizing how rude she was, she said, "Not that there is anything wrong with unique names!"

"Nah, it is fine, my parents and I are both avid mystery fans!" Conan said truthfully.

 _While walking home from Agasa-Hakase's house Ran and Conan had a similar chat to that in the second episode in the anime. Everything happened near-identically until the first time Ran accused Conan of being Shinichi._

"Wow, you are really smart Conan-kun. Much smarter than Shinichi was at your age." Ran commented after she saw Conan speed through the medical files and give his deduction.

"A-Am I?" Conan stuttered nervously.

"Yeah. Infact I'd say you're about as skilled as Shinichi is now! Can you tell me how that is possible? Not to mention that fact you seem to be so similar to Shinichi in every other way as well." Ran asked, genuinely puzzled, she obviously didn't think that Conan and Shinichi were the same person.

"I'm not as smart as Shinichi-niichan! That isn't even possible! Not even the best detective in Tokyo could beat Shinichi-niichan at deductions!" Conan said, putting extreme emphasis in his childlike voice, "If that isn't enough to convince you, just ask Shinichi-niichan!"

"Moah, I don't even know his phone number." Ran said while looking up at the ceiling, she then turned her head back to where Conan was, but he was gone. She turned more and found that Conan was emphasising his childhood even more by playing a handheld game from the bags of toys that had been sent to the doctor. "Moah, Conan-kun, what are you doing, those aren't yours!" Ran said.

"But I love this game!" Conan said with an extremely childlike voice and smile, but suddenly it faded, "Ran-neesan, get Ojisan and Ogawa-san! Hurry! Yuta-kun is in danger!"

"Y-yes Conan-kun!" Ran said, astonished by how easily the boy's facade faded when someone was in danger.

 _When Conan kicked the soccer ball and broke a tree…_

Something passed her head just a minute ago, a tree was broken, the weapon was on the ground, Conan was lying down, and now the culprit was apologizing to the doctor for what he had done. _Was Conan-kun the one who did that?_ Ran thought to herself.

 _Later when Ran decides to confront Conan-kun about this_

"So, Conan-kun, how did you kick a soccer ball hard enough to break down a tree?" Ran asked, but was then interrupted by a phone call.

"Unknown caller, eh?" Ran muttered to herself. She picked up the phone and said, "Mouri Detective Agency, I'm sorry but Mouri Kogoro is out at the moment."

"Well, that's fine, I'm here to call you, Ran!" Shinichi said.

"Sh-Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, the kid called me, he said something about you saying that he was as good of a detective as me." Shinichi explained, "Now, as much as I think I'm a great teacher, I don't think he is nearly as good as I am."

"T-teacher?" Ran said, shocked.

"Yeah, taught him everything he knows." Shinichi bragged.

"Wait, but that doesn't explain how he broke down a tree by kicking a soccer ball!" Ran said exasperated.

"The tree was probably rotten, it wouldn't have taken much to knock it down. Even so, he is strong for a kid his age. I can't blame you for being amazed by both his intellectual and physical abilities when he is only a first grader.

Ran, who now felt silly, said, "Oh…"

 _Next Chapter_

 _Great Detective of the West_

 _What happens when Conan drinks Baijiu?_

 _Will Conan turn into Shinichi?  
Will Shinichi come back to Tokyo?_


	2. Ch 2 Detective of the West (Edited)

I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. Everything is owned by DC (Detective Conan) or MK (Magic Kaito) except the short stories themselves. Feel free to make Fan Fics based off mine, just make sure to put somewhere that it is based off my story and put a hyperlink for my story in yours.

This story is about if Conan and Shinichi were both the same person and not the same person at the same time. Instead of Shinichi turning into a child, Shinichi was duplicated, and his double was a child with an identical nervous system (Brain, memories, personality, mind, intelligence, etc.).

 _Detective of the West_

"Scuse me! I'm looking for a Shinichi Kudo! He is known as the Sherlock Holmes of the West. He is about age 17 and occasionally seen walking in and out of this detective agency. Completely disappeared from the Earth. Do you know where I can find him?" A dark skinned teenager with an Osakan accent yelled after barging straight into the office.

"Yes, Shinichi, call again soon, looks like we have a client." Ran hung up.

"Why do you care where Shinichi-niichan is?" Conan, the sudo-child said. Following this question Conan went into a coughing fit due to his bad cold.

"Well, I am the Great Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji! I came here to show that cocky Holmes of the East who the real Holmes is! Hah!" The Osakan detective laughed.

Ran looked uncomfortable with this person interrogating her about Shinichi, especially as he had told her not to tell anyone about his current location, not that she knew where he was, "Uhm… I d-don't know where he is…" She lied.

"Oh, is he in hiding? Not wanting people to know where he is? Or does he just not want people to know how much worse he than me! Osaka is way better than Tokyo!" Hattori laughed, "Thing is, I can deduce by that phone call that he has been watching you, he didn't ask if you were okay, or how you were doing or anything like that, now did he?"

"N-no, he didn't, but I know he wouldn't do something like that!" Ran said, but now she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey! Ran-neechan! How about we call Shinichi-niichan! He wouldn't want to let this cocky wannabe to beat him!" Conan said, but suddenly dropped into a sudden fit of coughs. He didn't really care about beating the High School Detective, he just thought it could be fun. If this kid was at the same level as himself then the case he is using for a competition must be amazingly difficult.

"Hey, brat, I have this really good cure for colds, do you want some?" The Osakan detective offered.

"S-sure." Conan agreed after another coughing fit.

As Heiji Hattori poured Conan some of the medicine, Mouri walked in. "Is this a client?" Mouri yawned.

"Ahh! You must be Sleeping Kogoro! I've been looking forward to meeting you! I'm looking for my high school detective rival Kudo Shinichi. I thought since you are such a great detective and since you know the kid you might be able to help me find him!" Heiji Hattori said knowingly.

As Conan drank the medicine thinking,' Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have Ran invite Shinichi to join the competition, he seems to suspect Mouri…' he suddenly got dizzy. His throat burned. His mental powers failed him. He looked at ran and said incoherently, "Hey baby…" and fell over.

"What did you give him?" Ran screamed fearfully.

"Hmm? It is a homemade remedy for colds, it's a strong alcohol called baijiu." The Osakan detective said blankly.

"Moah! Conan is underage! He can't drink that stuff!" Ran said, exasperated.

Later, when Conan faints and Hattori finished his deduction.

"And that is how it was done!" Hattori Heiji said.

"Heh, brilliant, almost worthy of the title Highschool Detective of the West. But not quite right. That murder is impossible." A moaning Shinichi said.

"K-Kudo! B-But how? I mean, how is my theory impossible?" The Osakan asked, exasperated. He didn't think that Kudo would actually show up.

"I'd rather be told where you've been these last few months!" The Inspector complained.

"Look in his pocket, sure, the key is there, but look closer, the key isn't in the inner pocket like it was originally. Besides there was fishing line in all the rooms, not just the father's." Shinichi said, ignoring the inspector, and holding onto his forehead. He was obviously in great pain. "It was the wife, after she found out that her now-dead husband had been the cause of her previous husband's death and that her daughter was the girlfriend of her now-dead husband's son (With his previous wife). She put her husband to sleep before she hired you guys and poisoned her husband with a needle that is now hidden in her key chain. Take a look. There is a spot for a needle in her keychain. The reason that the father admitted to the crime he didn't commit is to repent for helping his son illegally steal Kimie from her husband."

"It's true! The key is in the outer pocket, not the inner one! Wait, hold it Kudo, did you say daughter?" Megure-Keibu asked.

"Yes, after her father was sent to jail the custody of Yukiko was given to Yamoshiro's (Yamoshiro is the original husband) family. I noticed this when I saw the picture over there. It showed that Kimie looked a lot like Yukiko when she was her age. Will you admit to your crimes Kimie-san?" Shinichi answered.

"Hold it Kudo, how do you know so much when you weren't even here?" Hattori accused.

"I simply called up the four eyed kid, it was hard to understand what he was saying but once I got the gist I knew everything." Shinichi said, then thought to himself 'Sheesh, this was such an interesting case yet I don't even get to make all the deductions on my own. Sheesh.'

"Yes! It was me! You were right about everything!" The wife said, and as she was being escorted out of the room, she asked her daughter's boyfriend to take care of Yukiko for her.

"Sh-Shinichi?" Ran yelled as she saw the sick detective.

"Hi Ran, just solved the case, I gotta go now, but bye." Shinichi said as his migraine got progressively worse.

"Sh-Shinichi!" Ran said, "You're obviously in pain,"

"No, I'm fine." Shinichi yelled, but Ran was still worried.

Hattori walked up to Kudo and said, "Well, I guess you won, I got too caught up in the contest that I failed to see I was wrong from the beginning."

"Baro, there is no point competing as there is only one truth." Shinichi answered.

"Yeah, you're right. Also, how come you don't ask how your girl is doing when you call her? And how did you get here so quickly?" Hattori asked.

"Y-you've been stalking me haven't you, you've been laughing at me and my concerns behind my back!"

"Baro, I haven't been stalking you. I'm a detective, I can tell how someone I've known for years is doing by what she says and how she says it. Besides, when I talk to Conan-kun he'll always tell me everything about Ojisan's most recent case or anything else I ask." Shinichi responded, then lurched forward.

"Hey, Kudo, are you alright?" The Osakan asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a cold." Shinichi said as he fell onto his knees.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll go get the doctor, you wait here!" Ran yelled.

"W-wait, I'm fine, I d-don't need the doctor!" Shinichi yelled right before lurching forward yet again. He thought to himself, 'What if it has something to do with the drug? I need to get to Conan-kun quickly! Maybe we'll turn back to one person again!'

"Megure-keibu, keep me out of the news, my help in this investigation was confidential," Shinichi then limped to the hallway and saw Conan's door wide open. 'Crap, he must be in the bathroom downstairs.'

"Shinichi! I got the doctor. Wait, Shinichi!" Ran yelled as Shinichi fell down the stairs, but when she got to the edge of the stairs she only saw the blue jacket that he had been wearing. Wait, that door just closed...

"He is in the bathroom!" Ran yelled.

Ran, Hattori, and the doctor hurried to the bathroom, but when they opened the door it was only Conan, and he was wearing the same shirt Shinichi had been under his jacket. Conan had the toilet bowl open, it looked like he was about to puke, but he said, "If you're looking for Shinichi he climbed out the window as soon as he heard you yell…" Conan fainted. (Shinichi was wearing the same shirt as Conan by coincidence, the reason Conan was wearing it was because it was easier to move in while sick than his normal clothing.)

The next week at Doctor Agasa's

"Conan, do you really think this will work? I mean, it is just alcohol." Shinichi asked.

"What else could have been the cause for the recalibration of our memories?" Conan asked. (That is to say the Baijiu gave Conan all the memories Shinichi made in the last few months, and gave Shinichi all the memories Conan had made in the last few months.)

"I suppose, I guess we'll each drink half a container and hope for the best." Shinichi asked, though he was worried.

Although Shinichi had never drinken the Baijiu before, it still had no effect on either of them besides making them extremely drunk. Shinichi tried stuffing Conan into his body with physical force while Conan tried ramming his head into Shinichi's stomach.

'Ugh, I feel terrible, I hope I never have to drink Baijiu again.' Conan and Shinichi both thought the next morning.

End of Holmes Freak Murder Case

"Hey, you're Kudo, aren't you?" Hattori said looking down upon Conan.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I'm a kid. Just a kid." Conan said nervously.

"Stop playing games, your Kansai dialect is terrible!" Hattori said, kneeling so he was at the same height as Conan. He then put his hand on Conan's bow tie and said, "So this is the machine you used to imitate my voice! I saw it through the corner of my eyes."

"I'm not Shinichi-niichan! I can prove it, I'll call him up right now!" Conan said.

Shocked, Hattori thought about it for a moment, and said, "How can I be sure it is really him and not some other guy with nifty gadgets like yours?

"So, when did you come up with this conclusion of yours?" Conan asked.

"'He was the only one who could have committed all three crimes.'" Even though the dialect was odd, the reasoning and expression were unmistakably that of Kudo Shinichi." Hattori said.

"Don't be silly, I'm just a kid!" Conan said nervously.

"Oh, I see. Hey, Ran-san, I've got a very interesting story, you know what, the truth is," Hattori started.

"Wait a second!" Conan yelled.

Later on the bus…

"Wait, you're a clone?" Heiji said near-incredulously.

"More or less, when I, as Shinichi, was poisoned I woke up squished in my own shirt with the older Shinichi. We both had all of our memories but we agreed that it would be best if Shinichi left for America to get help from our parents. Our mom is able to create Perfect Disguises, making anyone look like a completely different person. That way Shinichi could come back as a completely different person resuming a normal life. Of course, I'm going to have to find a way to introduce the new Shinichi to Ran and the others." Conan explained.

"So, while Kudo is doing that you're living at the home of the girl you like?" Hattori asked.

"I didn't say I like her; that tiring girl." Conan muttered embarrassedly.

From behind Ran said, "Oh! You two are getting along well, aren't you?"

"Oh… yeah!" Conan said childishly.

"So you want to know what Kudo said to you last time? He said you were puzzling and hard to bear." Hattori said to get back at the miniature Kudo for shooting him with a sleeping dart.

"Puzzling?" Ran asked.

'You punk!' Conan thought, glaring at Hattori.

Next Chapter

Suspicious Uncle Case

(When Ran realized how similar Conan and Shinichi look without glasses)

What will Ran theorize this time?  
Will Shinichi appear?


	3. Ch 3 Kudo Couple's Illegitimate Child?

Cornered Famous Detective!

After listening to his mother talking about his father having an affair with her (His parents knew about his two selves at this point, knowing that it was dangerous to contact the older Shinichi his parents prefered to talk to the younger one.), and then coming home to hear Mouri-san having a fight with his wife, Conan thought to himself, " _Hey kids, today's word is dysfunctional!_ " as he went to sleep on the sofa, leaving a Kamen Yaiba manga on his face.

When Ran came home she asked her father where Conan was, and he pointed to the couch where Conan rested. Ran walked over and took the manga off her young charge's face. As she did the young boy's glasses slid off and his true face was revealed for the first time. Ran was shocked, and as Conan woke up, he yawned, "Ran-neechan? You're back? What's for dinner? Huh? My glasses! Where are they?"

After quickly grabbing his glasses and turning away from Ran, she said, "I don't think I've ever seen you without your glasses before. As far as I can remember they've never come off, now have they?"

"I have Retinitis Pigmentosa! It's a hereditary eye disease." Conan lied, "I know they're not the coolest things, but without these glasses I'm practically blind! It's a curse! Heheheh"

Before Ran could interrogate him further a new client came in. She talked about how her husband supposedly committed suicide. She said he was poisoned with Aconite. Conan went into a thorough explanation of it, and then when Ran said, "Spoken like a professional," Conan lied about how it was used in Kamen Yaiba, though Ran found it odd how they would explain it in such detail. Before Ran could press on it more, she was interrupted by the client. Ran had apparently gone to see the victim (A world famous magician) before, and went to look in her scrap book. But what she saw was not only the magician, but a picture of a young Shinichi… that looked identical to Conan without glasses.

"Did you find the picture?" Conan asked.

"Nope, must have been wrong about that." Ran lied.

The client explained further about the case, Conan and Mouri asked various questions such as whether or not he could have been tricked or forced into drinking the poison, who else was there, and such, she said that that wasn't the case and she also showed them some clue and told them why she came. The clue was two cards glued together. The reason she came was that she couldn't believe her husband would commit suicide only a little while before his daughter's birthday.

"Hey, how about we investigate at your house?" Conan suggested.

"You have a nasty habit of speaking in the plural kid. I'm going alone." Mouri snapped.

"Hey, why not? You take him everywhere else you go. You know Conan, he has a knack for discovering clues. He might be of some help." Ran suggested.

"Ehh? I'm not so sure…" Mouri said for a second.

"C'mon _Detective_ Conan." Ran said.

"Uhm… sure." Conan said, though a little nervous.

 _Later after Conan figured out how the victim was bound and what the two cards glued together meant he pressed the redial button…_

"Hey, brat, what are you doing.? 1… 2… 6… 8… 7…" Mouri read.

"Shhh, he's thinking!" Ran scolded her father.

"Who he?" Mouri asked confused as Ran watch Conan with an interested glare.

After his pencil broke, Conan asked someone for a pencil, but Mouri wasn't convinced of the code's importance. Because of this, before Conan could press someone to give him a pencil he had to convince everyone of the code's importance. After doing so he asked for a pencil again. Ran gave him her pencil, and said innocently, "Well Conan, you've obviously thought of something clever? How about you share it with me and we'll both be ace detectives."

Conan then went ahead and tricked Mouri into thinking he had solved the code when it was actually Conan. Afterwards Ran went over to Conan and whispered 'Thanks', then said normally, "Wow, now that's my Dad!"

After theorizing about the first part of the message, thanks to a musical clue by Ran they figured out that it meant repeat. This meant that the murderer will strike again.

After confronting the murderer, Mako Miyoshi, Conan and the others went home to eat dinner. But Ran claimed to have forgotten to buy groceries and said that Conan and she would go buy some.

When they were supposedly going to the grocery store Conan said, "I don't recognize this street! Is this even on the way to the grocery store?"

"Well, here we are now, home sweet home… Shinichi's little brother."

"Heh? What?" Conan said, genuinely confused, "Oh is this Shinichi's house? I didn't recognize it in the dark. Wait, Shinichi has a brother?"

"Heh, your acting just got better Conan Kudo-kun! You're actually Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo's child aren't you! They decided to keep it hidden from the press and everyone else they knew. Aren't I right? I mean, you look like Shinichi as a child, you act like Shinichi does, you know about things no ordinary seven year old should know, and you're nearly as intelligent as he is! Also, if Shinichi really did teach you everything you know, he would need the time to do it. I doubt he would have enough time to teach you all that unless you lived with him!" Ran accused.

"B-but you've met my mom! Fumiyo Edogawa and Yukiko Kudo look nothing alike!" Conan said nervously.

"Oh? How do I know that that wasn't just some actor friend of Yukiko's?" Ran asked.

"Sheesh, I wish I had proof that I wasn't, but I don't, it isn't like I can just show you my birth certificate as proof whenever you want." Conan said, chuckling a little at his friend's wild deduction.

"Ran-chan! Is something wrong?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Shinichi's mom?" Ran said, surprised. This was perfect timing. Conan's face showed that he was very frightened by this unwelcome guest.

"What brings you here in the middle of the night?" She asked, then seeing Conan, she said, "Oh my, I could have stepped on you."

"Oh, Shinichi's Mom, I thought you were filming in Los Angeles?" Ran questioned.

"We wrapped up early, and besides, Shin-chan gave me some news and I just had to come." Yukiko answered,

"Mrs. Kudo, could you please verify something for me?" Ran asked.

"Hmm?" Shinichi's mom asked, pretending to be confused.

"This kid, Conan Edogawa, is actually your illegitimate son, isn't he!" Ran accused yet again. She then continued, "He acts like Shinichi, is interested in everything Shinichi is interested in, is nearly as smart as Shinichi, he looks like Shinichi did when he was 7, he knows things no seven year old should know, and he is barely phased by the sight of a corpse!"

"Hmm? I suppose they do look alike, they are both caucasian. Never noticed it before. But Conan isn't my illegitimate son, he is my distant relative. I wouldn't even know him if his parents didn't live a block away from my house in Los Angeles. I can even give you a photo to prove that Conan isn't my son!" Yukiko said. When Conan heard that he gawked.

" _How did my mother get a photo that never existed…?_ " Conan asked himself.

"W-Why is it in black and white?" Ran asked.

"Oh, his father was a big fan of black-and-white photography." Conan's mother lied.

"Isn't this Yusaku?" Ran asked with a deadpan expression.

"Heh?" Yukiko's face looked blank at her trick being figured out, and said, "Anyways, why does it even matter if Conan-kun is our illegitimate child?"

Ran looked blank eyed for a moment, and then said, "I just want to know why and how he is like an exact copy of Shinichi."

"Well, I don't know, it is probably mostly a coincidence though. Also, given that his mother is a relative of mine and his father is a relative of Yusaku it isn't that improbable that he'd be similar. Especially the fact that Shinichi seems to have some popular genes. I once knew a child genius that was near identical to Shinichi except for his hair, and then there is Heiji Hattori who is intellectually identical and has a similar sympathy towards cases. Lastly there is Conan who is both physically and mentally identical but chronologically impaired, or in other words, younger than Shinichi."

Ran just looked blank eyed, then said, "I-I never thought of it that way." She then kneeled and looked at Conan, "Conan-kun, could you please forget this ever happened? _Please…_."

"S-sure." Conan said, "I'm gonna stay with Obasan-" Then he was hit in the head and corrected himself, "I mean Onesan!"

"S-sure. When you get back I'll cook you your favorite dinner as an apology!" Ran said, smiling.

"Hai!" Conan said, overplaying his excitement.

When his friend left, he asked, "Is Niisan here with you?"

"I still think you should call Shin-chan 'Otosan', you did come out of his stomach after all." His mother joked.

"Over my dead body… which now that I think about it is actually possible." Conan thought outloud.

"Yeah, so have you decided if you want him to be related to you or not?" Yukiko asked.

"Better for him not to. He'd look too much like m- ourself." Conan answered, "Let him choose his disguise though, I wouldn't want to give him something he doesn't want, though I suppose that is unlikely as he is me. Awaya, this is so confusing. Well, let's go, wouldn't want to leave him waiting. Oh, by the way, you didn't ditch Dad, did you?"

"Of course I did!"

"And it wasn't because of the lipstick?"

"Of course it was!"

"Ne, Ne. Doesn't you think you were overreacting… quite a bit?"

"Typical male reaction!"

"Oi, Oi!"

"Let's go Shin-chan… oh yeah, Conan-kun" His mother said, changing the subject.

"Hai, Hai!" Conan answered.

 _At Shinichi's new apartment…_

"Ototo (Younger Brother)! Okasan!" Shinichi announced. Conan noticed that he was unusually gleeful.

"Oi, oi, what has you so happy? Care to explain?" Conan asked with a serious look on his face. He couldn't believe that he was with himself, but they acted so differently. Differences in circumstance he supposed.

"Well, Gomen, I've been on the run for more than a month and I finally get to stop moving around with a hood over my head. Sure, I still don't get to be myself, but at least I get to have a lifestyle similar to my old one again. And, don't forget, you're going to introduce me to Ran as an acquaintance, right?"

"Hai, hai. Here's the plan." Conan then went in detail on how they'd meet up.

Conan Edogawa & Shārokku Aran vs the Baron of Homicide

Who is Sharokku Aran?  
Doesn't Sharokku Aran seem like a weird name?

How is Ran going to react to the disguised Shinichi?

How is Conan going to introduce the disguised Shinichi?

Who is the Baron of Homicide?

Is Conan going to be able to stand Shinichi flirting with Ran?

Please comment down below on what you think this story's second genre should be? (Besides mystery, I'm thinking humor or friendship, humor because of Ran's wild deductions, friendship because I plan on making Conan and Shinichi good friends.)


	4. Ch 4 Shārokku Aran

Conan Edogawa & Shārokku Aran vs the Baron of Homicide

 _Ran, Sonoko, and Conan were on a bus to a new Ramen restaurant_

"I can't wait to try the ramen there, I've heard that it is so good that it is to die for!" Sonoko shrieked excitedly.

"Shh, don't be so loud, we're on a bus!" Ran scolded her friend.

"Woah! Conan-kun? Is that you? I never thought I'd see you in Tokyo." A man with neat black hair, dark skin, a slightly deep voice, and a Tokyo accent yelled.

Remembering that that was what Shinichi's disguise was going to look like, Conan answered, "Niisan? Is that you?"

"Yup! I haven't seen you in a while, you've been living in Tokyo?" The man asked.

"Hai! I've been living with Ran-neechan here!" Conan pointed to Ran.

"Oh, hello! My name is Shārokku Aran. Nice to meet you." The man put his hand forward so as to shake her hand.

"Uh… hi?" Ran said, confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shārokku Aran, I used to be Conan-kun's neighbor. I'm also a bit of a mystery nut." 'Shārokku Aran' explained.

"Oh! Nice to meet you." Ran greeted happily, "I'm Mouri Ran, and this is Sonoko Suzuki."

" _Not another mystery Otaku… Well, he is a bit handsome..."_ Sonoko muttered.

"Excuse me, you said something?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sonoko lied loudly, blushing slightly.

"So, where are you guys going?" Shārokku asked.

"We're going to a new Ramen restaurant Niisan! Want to come with us?" Conan asked in an excited childish voice.

"Sure Tantei-kun. I'll come." Niisan agreed.

"Yay!" Conan grinned.

"Tantei-kun? Was he referring to the brat?" Sonoko asked.

"Well, Conan-kun is smart, but I wouldn't call him a detective. Maybe it is just a nickname, you know, because Conan-kun loves mysteries."

"Yeah, probably."

 _On the way there Conan spotted a body in an alley. Shārokku stops the bus so they can see if it was a corpse or only unconscious._

"No use, she's dead. Conan-kun, call the police." The disguised Shinichi ordered.

"Already on it Niisan." Conan answered.

"Good, I would say that we should look through his stuff, but as I'm 'not a detective' I'll get in trouble if I do so, and as you're a kid I'd get in trouble if I didn't stop you from looking through her stuff." The disguised Shinichi thought outloud.

"I know, I know, we'll wait for the police, they know me well enough that they won't force me out of the crime scene at least. The most we can do for now is check the time of death and observe that in which is visible." Conan stated.

"Yep."

 _When Ran and Sonoko caught up_

"Time of death, 2-3 hours ago." Said Conan.

"Cause of death, sliced jugular." Said Sharokku.

"Name, starts with Ja, possibly Janet."

"The victim does have a driver's license."

"Motive, not theft."

"Suspects, probably many, she seems like a popular girl."

"I'd say the culprit was probably shorter than the girl, do you agree?"

"Yeah, I agree."

"I'd also say that the shoes they were wearing were too big on them."

"Yeah."

"She seems to have been holding something in her pocket when she died. Possibly pepper spray."

"Oi! Mouri-san! Do you have a camera I can borrow?" Sharokku asked.

"Y-yes!" Ran answered, surprised at how much they learned just by looking at the crime scene, she then asked, "Have you touched anything?"

"Nope, I don't want to get in trouble with the police, if I touched it I'd get in trouble, if the kid touched it I'd get in trouble for not stopping him. Well, I did let the kid touch the body to find the Rigor Mortis, but we've agreed to tell the police he did it when I wasn't looking." Sharokku grinned.

"T-then how did you figure all that out?" Ran asked, shocked.

"Well, Conan has extensive practice in telling Rigor Mortis…" Sharokku starts, then realizes his mistake when Ran looked quizzically at him.

"Because Niisan's mom worked in a clinic and let me practice finding the Rigor Mortis there!" Conan explained quickly.

"I know the jugular was sliced and not stabbed because of the way blood was coming out of it. I know the culprit was shorter because of his stride. His shoe prints are not very clear, so we can't compare them, but we can tell the stride from it, and therefore the approximate height. You can see the letters 'J' and 'a' on her driver's license that is sticking out of her wallet. You can also see that there is plenty of money there, so it wasn't theft. She seems to have a good sense of fashion so we can assume that she is probably popular. The shoes were probably too big because short people usually don't have that big of feet. She has her hand in her pocket and she was murdered so we can assume she saw the culprit and tried getting her pepper spray out, but it was too late." Sharokku explained.

"Wow, you're just like Shinichi!" Ran gawked.

"Shinichi? Like Shinichi Kudo? That detective who disappeared?" Sharokku asked.

"Y-yeah." Ran said sadly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Sharokku apologized.

"N-no, it's fine." Ran assured him.

 _When the police arrived._

"You're at another homicide Conan-kun, Ran-kun, Sonoko-kun?" Megure-Keibu asked, "Oh, and who is this? A suspect?"

"I hope not, I'm too tall to be the culprit. Just look here, no, down there," He said pointing at the ground, "The stride indicates someone who was shorter than the victim, if you don't want to believe me, have forensics check. I'm sure they're competent enough to do that at least." Sharokku said arrogantly.

"Oi, oi, what did I say about being an arrogant asshole?" Conan asked, referring to a phone call they had a couple days ago, just loud enough for Shinichi to hear him.

"Oh, sorry Ototo." He answered a little louder.

"You're Conan's brother?" Megure-Keibu asked, shocked.

"No! No! He used to be my neighbor and we're like brothers. We're not actually related." Sharokku lied. Even if they weren't brothers, they were still related.

"Ahh. I guess I can probably trust you then… even if you are a bit arrogant." Megure-Keibu muttered.

"Sorry, force of habit, I'm working on it." He said nervously.

"So, if you're so smart, what have you found?"

"Well…" Sharokku then went on to list what they found.

"YOU TOUCHED THE BODY?" Megure-keibu yelled.

"I didn't! Ototo did! He did it when I wasn't looking!" The disguised Shinichi lied.

"Oh, sorry for yelling." Embarrassed, Megure-Keibu apologized.

"Well, although it is sloppier than the rest, this does seem to be the work of the serial killer. He's been nicknamed the Baron of Homicide. He's only going after people who have a good sense of fashion, are completely Japanese, have black hair, and are friends on facebook with the current victim, who is indeed named Janet. Her full name is Janet Evergreen. She is the fifth victim." Megure-Keibu explained, then said, "Why am I even telling you guys this, Mouri-kun isn't with you."

"Well, go on, you've already started, can't hurt to tell us more." Sharokku said excitedly.

"You seem a little too happy about this, are you sure you're not a suspect?" Megure-Keibu asked.

"If it is a serial murder then it is even less likely, I just got here a couple days ago, so unless he's done all the murders in a couple days, I can't be the culprit. Besides, I don't have any relation with the victim, or at least not this one." Sharokku explained.

"Fine. Each of the victims were cut in the jugular, from the angle in which the jugular was cut we also assume that the culprit was shorter, but we can't be sure. For all we know he could have been kneeling, and there is also the fact it was cut weirdly. I suppose I should thank you for confirming his height for us though. There have been two different shoe print shapes found at the scenes, but, as weird and conspicuous as it is, the culprit stretched socks over his shoes to stop shoe print indentures from showing. Since it has rained recently we can't tell if this shoe print is the same, but there are multiple of the prints at this scene so at least we can tell the stride. No money has been taken from any of the victims and there are 6 people with grudges, 3 of which are shorter than the victims. One is a short stubby man, homely in appearance, he had been rejected by multiple of the current victims. The reason he could have killed the others is to hide his true purpose. Another is a thin and short man, athletic, had been dumped by all 3 of the victims, 2 non-victims, and the other 5 rejected him. There is also a short and skinny female, she is the shortest of the bunch, she had been forced to become a social outcast by the victims. They made fun of her, threatened her boyfriends, and teased her about the death of her sister." Megure-Keibu explained.

"Alibis?" Conan asked.

"The two men were at a bar, though they can't remember if they were with each other the whole time, and the female has no alibi."

"Naruhodo (I see), I know who this Baron of Homicide is." Both Conan and Sharokku said at the same time.

"Y-you two know who it is?" Megure-Keibu, Ran, and Sonoko asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but first, just as a confirmation, the fat man used to have anger problems, neh?" The two twins asked.

"Y-yes, I believe so, but what does that have to do with anything? He used to have it, and it isn't enough to be used as proof." Megure-Keibu answered.

"Bring the suspects here, we'll only explain it then." Conan said.

"Okay, okay." Megure-Keibu then ordered Takagi-Keiji to bring in the suspects.

 _When they arrived._

"The culprit is you!" Conan and Sharokku accused at the same time.

"W-what!" The chubby man gawked.

"You are short enough, you have a grudge, and the way the jugular was cut was weird, in only a way you might do. It is a common anger management to box, neh? Well, the way her jugular was cut was in the same way it would be cut if a boxer forced a knife into her throat the same way a boxer would punch. Also, if the athletic and skinny person did it the throat would have been sliced more deeply. If it was the woman she probably would have used a farther reaching knife, she was the shortest after all. Sure, that isn't enough to convict you, except, there is proof. You've needed to buy new shoes and throw them away each time you committed the crime, that means that if we ask around one store or another will tell us that you have been buying shoes from them, and if not a store then possibly a friend has been selling them to you. There is also the fact you have the murder weapon on you. You're stuck. Admit to your crime before we find the definitive proof!"

The culprit then rushed towards Conan and grabbed him, then pulled out his knife. He then yelled, " **Don't you come near me, y'hear? I'll slice his jugular like I did to those bitches! You can't stop me, y'hear? Y'see, I'm invincible! HAHAHAHAH-!"**

Ran kicked the culprit in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Conan then kicked the culprit in the stomach and left his slackening grip.

"Ototo, you okay?" Shinichi ran over to his younger clone… err… brother/neighbor. Ran did the same.

"Yes niisan, Ran-neechan. I'm okay." Conan assured his older 'brother' and 'older sister'.

"That's good." His older brother let out a relieved sigh.

"So, anyone still have appetite for ramen?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Sonoko answered, the others nodded.

"Wait, you still need to go in for questioning!" Megure-Keibu yelled as they three tenagers and pseudo-child left.

"Later Megure-Keibu!" The Shinichi-in-disguise yelled, lifting up his hand as a way of saying 'see ya.'

"Heh, acts just like Kudo-kun." Megure-Keibu sighed.

 _On the way to the Ramen restaurant…_

"Neh, I've been wondering, your name is a little strange, isn't it?" Ran asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose it is. My first name is the Japanese translation of Sherlock, as in Sherlock Holmes, and my last name is the Japanese translation of Allen in Edgar Allen Poe."

"Wow, your father must have been as much of a mystery fan as Conan's." Ran remarked.

"Yeah. In fact, Conan was named Conan because his father was jealous of my father having a son with such a cool name!" Shinichi lied.

"Oh, I thought it was too much to be a coincidence." Ran exclaimed.

Sharokku's first day of school, One Billion Yen Heist, and Girl(s?) from the Black Organization

What grade level will Sharokku be in?

Will Conan tell Akemi Miyano about his true identity?

Will Shiho Miyano clone, turn into a little girl, or will nothing happen?

Will Shiho Miyano manage to escape?


	5. Ch 5 Billion Yen Heist & Girl(s) from BO

Shārokku Aren's first day of school, One Billion Yen Heist, and Girl(s?) from the Black Organization!

 _Correction - Sorry about the past when Ran said Moah or something similar, I just checked and it is spelled_ _Mō not Moah, so from now on I'll use Mo instead._

"Idiot!" Conan yelled.

"I'm sorry Ototo-sama! Please forgive me!" His older self begged.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice now do I? If I don't forgive you you'll eventually decide that I don't have the right to rejoin you in your body and I'll be forced to play with the brats for the rest of my life!" Conan ranted.

"I'm sorry! I tried my best not to do too good on the placement test, but I ended up becoming a Senior (Someone in their final year of high school)! I'm sorry!" Shinichi apologized.

"Ugh, if I was the one who stayed an adult we wouldn't be like this." Conan muttered.

"Ehem, you realize we're the same person, right Ototo?" Shinichi asked inquisitively, "If our places were switched we'd be in exactly the same situation."

"I know, I know, it just sometimes feels like we're different people." Conan muttered.

"Well, I'd better get ready for my 'first' day of school." Shārokku moaned.

"Yeah, oh, I've heard a rumor recently. You might want to hear it out." Conan whispered to Shārokku/Shinichi.

"Oh god, I'm dead." The teenager muttered to himself. As a precautionary measure he took a specially modified belt Agasa-Hakase had made that produced quick-inflating soccer balls and put it on.

"Students, we have a new student today. He goes by the name Shārokku Aran." The American teacher going by the name John Smith said.

"Hi, my name is Shārokku Aran, nice to meet you, I'm a high school detective, though I've only ever solved a couple cases." Shārokku introduced himself, feigning ecstasy.

"Heh, another no good lousy follower of the law, eh?" One of the children in the class asked.

"And he's short too, heh." Another one said.

"Think we should beat him up after class?" Another asked.

"Yeah, probably. That way if we ever do something against the law he'll be too scared to go after us!" Another laughed.

"Good thing I'm good at sports…" He muttered to himself.

 _When class ended…_

Shinichi dashed out of the classroom as soon as it ended, running to second class, which sadly had the same punks from class one.

"We'll get him this time!" One yelled.

"Yeah!" Another bellowed.

"Yes!" One shrieked.

"You're next shrieker." One threatened the smaller one that shriked.

"No! Anything but that!" The one who shrieked started to cry.

 _When that class ended…_

Shārokku ran as fast as he could to the roof. When he got there he went to the far side and turned. The bullies were in pursuit.

"Stay back unless you want to be knocked out punks!" Shārokku warned.

"Heh, like we'd believe that, you hardly have any muscle on that slim body of yours!" One of the punks yelled.

"And it looks like you have hardly any brain in that thick skull of yours." Shārokku said, feigning innocence.

"Why you!" The one that was insulted bellowed and ran towards Shārokku.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Shārokku said as he pressed the button to produce a soccer ball. The dull punk kept rushing forward so Shārokku kicked the ball straight into the punk's skull.

There was a loud _Thwamp!_ And then the punk had his back on the ground. He yelled, "Ow! Argh! We'll get you for this Aran-san!" After the head-punk got up, he and the other punks left the roof leaving Shārokku there unharmed.

Shārokku grinned and looked around, seeing Ran he said, "Oi! You're that Mouri-san from yesterday! Fancy meeting you here!"

Ran was still gawking at how a skinny teenager ran to the roof, insulted the strongest punk in school, beat him up, grinned, and then casually greeted a girl all like it was something he did everyday, and this guy _wasn't_ Shinichi.

"Uhm… hi… Shārokku-kun…" Ran greeted slowly.

"Nope, that is Shārokku-senpai to you, I'm a Senior!" He grinned.

"Hai..."

"Oi! Are you even awake?" Shārokku Aran asked.

"Hai, sorry, I was just stunned by what you just pulled. You're going to regret that, you know that, right?" Ran asked.

"Nah, if it starts becoming too much I'll just climb up to the upper roof, I am a very skilled climber." Shārokku bragged matter-of-factly.

"Hai." Ran said, thinking to herself, " _You run extremely quickly, you can kick soccer balls superbly, you're a skilled climber, and you are kind of like a High School Detective. Any other similarities between you, Shinichi, and Conan-kun?_ "

"Aren-Senpai, would you care to join us for lunch?" Sonoko invited (Flirtatiously).

"Sure! Why not?" He agreed.

"Mo, Sonoko, all you ever think about is guys." Ran teased.

"Hmm?" Shārokku stared at them, pretending to be lost.

"Oh, it's nothing." The two assured Shārokku.

"Oh, okay then." He went back to eating.

 _After school…_

"Conan-kun! Help me!" Shārokku panted after being chased by the punks for a couple kilometers.

"Hai!" Conan agreed, using his super sneakers to kick a can at the leader's head. It then bounced off his head onto another head and so on. In just a couple seconds all of them were unconscious.

"Those shoes are so powerful it is scary." Shārokku commented.

"Yeah, that is why I have them Shārokku-niisan." Conan agreed, holding his new Solar Powered Skateboard.

"Just make sure they don't get into the wrong hands, technology like ours could be sold for billions to foreign militaries. Perfect Voice Manipulation? Could be used for spying. Perfect Disguises? Could be used for spying. Electro-magnetic strength multipliers? Could be used to kill soldiers on the battle-field. Portable super-inflatable soccer balls? With just a little changing it could be used as a parachute for exiting planes and helicopters. Tranq-watches would be helpful in hostage situations, you wouldn't have to worry about your hostage saying anything. Even if this wouldn't completely change the balance of war, think about how bad it would be for us? People would smuggle this into the citizen world and everything would go haywire." Shārokku warned the child.

"Hai, hai, I know." Conan agreed.

"Okay, anyways, I need to go to the bank to withdraw my money for this month's rent. (Why did I need to move in at the end of a month?) So, how about we go to the bank?" Shārokku asked.

"Hai, let's do that." Conan agreed.

"Okay, let's go Ototo."

 _When there…_

"Hi Masumi-san!" Conan greeted childishly.

"Ototo, you shouldn't bother the young bank teller." Shārokku scolded the child, though his face asked, " _You know her?_ "

"But I know Masumi-san, she is really nice!" Conan said, but his face said, " _Did you notice that she'd looked at her watch several times in the last couple minutes?_ "

"Oh, okay, that's fine then." He answered, but his face answered, " _Yes, I did notice that. I'll withdraw the money, you investigate._ "

"Thanks Niisan!" Conan thanked his 'older brother' but his face said, " _Got it, I'll do that_."

While Shārokku withdrew money from another bank teller Conan walked over to Masumi and asked, "Hey, how come you've kept looking at your watch?"

"Oh, I'm a bit busy! Sorry, I think I'm gonna go get lunch." Masumi apologized.

"Hmm?" Conan raised his eyebrow as Masumi left. When she was out of the room Conan ran outside.

"Ptew-ptew!" Conan heard, he then immediately ran over to the parking lot to see a bank robbery in process.

"Hey Conan-kun! Did you find anything out yet?" Shārokku yelled.

"Oi, oi!" Conan glared at his niisan.

"Hmm? Something happened? Shārokku said as the bank robbers fled.

"Yeah, only a bank robbery for god's sake!" Conan yelled as he got onto his skateboard and chased them.

"I guess I'll go inform the bank and the police." Shārokku muttered quietly, but he thought to himself, " _How come the kid gets to have all the fun?_ "

Conan was surprised by how fast the robbers could get in a van. They even went over train tracks… when the train was about to go through. That was when Conan lost them, when doing the same thing he tripped and fell off his skateboard, losing the robbers.

Around an hour later his phone rang, he picked it up, "Niisan?"

"Yep Ototo, there is something weird, the lipstick on the mask was where the chin would be, and there was no smell of cosmetics in the mask… I think we should investigate this tomorrow… when the police are done."

"Where was the mask found?"

"Oh, in the getaway car."

"Anything else?" Conan asked.

"I think this crime is related to Masumi and the guard who ended up transferring the money to the other car.

 _Next day…_

"What? The guard and one of the thieves were found dead, and Masumi's lipstick was found in the thieve's room?"

"Yep, and I can only assume the guard was was an accomplice. He was far into debt." Mouri sighed, "Also, Masumi left the bank and has only worked there for half a year, it seems she got the job to rob the bank."

"Hmm… something doesn't seem right, if she staked the bank for half a year would she really be so careless as to drop her lipstick? Besides, Shinichi told me there was no smell of cosmetics in the mask. Something isn't right, I'm gonna check on this…" Conan thought, then said, "I gotta go somewhere, see you later!"

He then got on his skateboard and called Shinichi/Shārokku, "Hey, where is Masumi's apartment?"

Shinichi gave Conan the apartment's address and said, "Be careful, I have a bad feeling about this case. I wish I could help you but I have soccer practice today."

"It's fine, I can do this by myself." Conan assured his physically older twin.

"That's good, I need to get back to practice, see ya."

"Bye." Conan said before hanging up.

Conan reached Masumi's apartment and found the hidden key. He then entered it, left his skateboard leaning on the wall, and went into the living room. He saw that there was a half-covered outlet so he moved the table covering it and pulled the outlet cover off. There was a key. Wait… what was that sound? Conan turned but before he could see Masumi behind him he was hit on the back of his neck. Although he could barely speak he said, "Don't- go- you'll- be- killed."

"Thanks Conan-kun. Sorry." Masumi smiled back at Conan-kun and picked up the Coin Locker Key that Conan was about to take.

Masumi then left the apartment, and soon after Conan-kun. No one was in the hall so Conan looked down at the parking lot. He was right, Masumi was leaving. He got out his stretchy suspenders and one of his trackers and slingshot it at Masumi's car.

"Yes, it hit. Now I just- need to… track her down." Conan said, annoyed at the pain in his neck.

When Conan arrived he found Masumi on the floor with blood flowing from her body, Conan yelled, "Masumi!"

"Conan-kun? How did you find me?"

"I put a tracker on your car. Are you okay?"

"W-who are you?"

"Edogaw- no, Kudo Shinichi, Detective."

"K-Kudo Shinichi? So, the rumors were wrong." Masumi laughed, "They killed the two I hired, and, in the end, the organization has killed me too."

"Organization?" Conan asked, feeling a deep pit in his stomach.

"It's a large, mysterious, crime syndicate. I don't know much else, but the organization's color is black, my sister and I are members, though I'm not high ranking. I tried to commit this crime so they'd let us leave. My real name is Akemi Miyano." Masumi aka Akemi Miyano whispered.

"Black?" Conan said, starting to feel a little fear mix in with the deep pit in his stomach.

"Yes, everyone intimate with the organization wears clothing as black as crows."

Shock, anger, and fear boiled inside Conan, remembering the two who had done this to him, splitting him into adult and child. Then Akemi grabbed onto Conan, trying to lift herself up a little, and said, "Please listen to my final words," She handed Conan the keys to the coin locker with the money in it, "Here… this is the real one. The one they took is fake. The coin locker at Beika station, " She convulsed, and said, "Please… before they realize, sorry, but I'm not gonna make it. I'll leave the rest to you, little detective." She said, then lost consciousness. She was dead.

 _Later, Conan and Shārokku…_

" _Little boy finds corpse of a friend who was also the last bank robber. Death ruled suicide._ " Shārokku quoted.

"Oh, shut up. We both know I don't want to be a kid, and we both know it wasn't a suicide. I just wish we could've revealed the truth." Conan growled. He was upset. Even if it was the death of a criminal, it was still a death of a human being, one that took place directly in front of him. She just wanted to escape a crime syndicate so neither she nor her sister would have to commit any more crimes.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying that you should be careful. What if they put the time you found her? Then you'd probably be dead. They'd realize that she might have still been alive when you found her and they'd shoot you dead." The older brother said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Conan said in a _leave my alone_ way.

 _Next day at elementary school..._

"Okay students, there is a new student today! Her name is Haibara Ai!" The teacher announced while writing the name on the board, as she did this the new student walked in and scanned the room. She was a strawberry blond with a serious and unchildlike face on. She looked like she didn't care at all.

"So, Haibara-san's seat will be… well, wherever she feels like I suppose." She said.

Genta yelled, "Over here! The seat next to me is open!"

Ignoring this, Haibara went straight to the back of the room and sat next to Conan, she then said, "Nice to meet you." without even looking at Conan.

"Uh. Yeah…" Conan muttered, startled.

"What's with her, all stuck up?" Genta asked.

"She's a cool type." Mitsuhiko stated.

"She's probably just nervous." Ayumi explained.

"Okay everyone, we're starting the lesson now!" Kobayashi-sensei announced.

 _At the end of the school day…_

"Haibara-san! Haibara-san!" Ayumi yelled.

Haibara ignored her and kept walked.

"Where do you live, we'll take you home?" Ayumi offered.

"22 Beika Block, Second street." She answered, "That is where I currently reside."

" _That's strange, that would be just about where I live, but there aren't any apartments or mansions in that area, was there a Haibara family nearby?"_ Conan thought to himself.

Haibara then let out a little bit of a chuckle and smirked at Conan. Conan stopped moving, a bit of a blush growing on his face.

Genta then walked over to Conan and asked, "What's wrong? You like the stuck up woman?"

"No! Definitely not!" Conan denied loudly.

 _At the shoe lockers…_

"Haibara-san, we're in a group known as the detective boys, care to join us?" Ayumi asked.

"Detective Boys, you guys?" Haibara asked.

"Yes, we are servers of justice who work to solve everyone's cases we work day and night!" Mitsuhiko explained.

"You should join us, Haibara-san!" Ayumi begged.

"Is Edogawa-kun in it too?" Haibara asked.

"Yeah, but he is just my apprentice!" Genta assured the girl.

"All the requests go into Genta-kun's shoe locker." Mitsuhiko informed the serious-acting girl, ignoring his chubby friend.

"We're keeping it a secret from the teachers though." Genta said.

" _Heheh, they know._ " Conan thought to himself.

"We get tons and tons of requests in here everyday… that's strange, there aren't any today. Guess today is just slow." Genta lied.

" _Hehehe, there usually aren't any there either._ " Conan thought to himself.

"Well, let's go home and play soccer!" Conan yelled.

"Yeah!" The three detective boys agreed.

"Wait! There is a request in my shoe!" Genta yelled.

"It is a kidnapping!" Ayumi gawked.

 _After solving the case…_

"Hey, you can get home by yourself from here, right?" Conan asked the crying Haibara Ai, "Well see ya tomorrow."

As Conan walked away from the girl, she suddenly stopped crying and calmly said "APTX 4869."

"Heh?" Conan said, genuinely surprised.

"The drug that cloned you. Creating a second you who although has an identical nervous system has every other bodily system shrunk." Haibara said.

"Hey, what are you talking about." Conan said nervously.

"I'm sure I'm right, it was the drug that I was ordered to create, by the organization."

"Organization? Created? What would a child like you know…" Conan said, fear showing throughout his face.

"I'm the same as you. I took the drug and I awoke naked in my own clothing with an adult me due to its unusual side effect." Haibara explained, "Amazing drug, isn't it?"

"Haibara, are you?" Conan started, trembling.

"It isn't Haibara, the name is Sherry. That's my code name. What are you surprised about. Kudo Shinichi-kun?"

"Then… then you are a part of those men in black!" Conan stated, eyes as wide as a hawk's.

"You don't have time to be standing around looking surprised, slow witted detective!" Sherry smirked.

"What?"

"I told you my address didn't I? The house that is next to yours. You know where that is, right?" Sherry asked, smirking.

"Agasa-hakase!" Conan yelled into his mini-phone after calling the old man.

"No matter how long you try he won't pick it up. The receiver is set down and he can no longer pick it up himself. Because he is no longer… in this world anymore." Sherry glared with a smile plastered on her face.

"You… what did you do to the professor!" Conan asked in a scream.

"If the professor were to disappear would you be troubled?" The small lady laughed, "All your gadgets were made by him, nay? He is the only reason you can be a kid detective! Otherwise you'd rely on your older self, luring him out in the process!"

"That's the reason you killed him?" Conan yelled.

"Who knows, if it bothers you why don't you check his house?"

"Damn it!" Conan ran to the professor's house. He thought to himself, "Hakase! Be safe Hakase!"

When he got to the gate he hid behind the wall and looked through the cracks in the gate. The lights were on but no one could be seen. He slowly opened the gate, hoping that the men in black were no longer inside. Ran up to the door, waited a second, then slowly opened it. He surveyed the room, but no one was there. He slowly snuck in, but nothing was unusual. He then yelled, "Hakase! Hakase!"

"Shinichi? I thought I heard Shinichi's voice! Ahh! Shinichi! What are you doing here so late?" Agasa asked as if nothing abnormal had happened.

"Hakase… you were safe…" Conan whispered.

"Safe… did something happen?" Agasa asked.

After a few minutes of explaining, Agasa said, "Hahaha! Sorry, sorry! I've been into computer messaging recently, it must have blocked the phone line!"

Haibara then entered and said, "Hi, I'm home."

"Welcome Ai-kun." Hakase said.

"Huh… huh?" Conan asked, confused.

"How was school?" Hakase asked.

"I was able to have quite a bit of fun." Haibara answered.

"That brat… she got me." Conan muttered to himself.

"Now now, you were careless not to know my address too!" Agasa told the young Conan-kun.

"How was I supposed to know, I've never sent you a thing in my life since I live right next door!" Conan yelled back, "Besides, what is with that Haibara girl?"

"Huh? Didn't you ask her?" Agasa asked, "She was with the men in black but then took the drug and got cloned. That's strange, she said she would tell you everything herself."

"HEH?" Conan screamed, "Hold on a second Hakase,"

Hakase then said, "Oh, her name comes from…" Then went into a short explanation about how he chose her name.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I'M ASKING HAKASE! I'M ASKING WHY THERE IS AN AGENT OF THE BLACK ORGANIZATION IN YOUR HOUSE!" Conan screamed.

"He took me in." Haibara answered quietly, "When he found me and my older self on the ground in front of your house."

"My house?"

"Didn't you know? The organization went through your house twice to investigate. Out of all the deaths of the Apotoxin only yours went unconfirmed. Of course, as I made the drug, I went as well. The first time everything was fine, but the second time I noticed that some clothing was missing, and it gave me the goosebumps. The clothing from when you were a child that was there a month ago. This wasn't entirely unexpected, in development of the drug a female mouse gave birth to a younger genius mouse with identical genes that was already approximately a month old. What we didn't expect was that the mouse, or in this case you, had actually kept the memories of the older mouse, not that it was a genius."

"Then… the organization knows that I've been cloned…" Conan trembled.

"You should thank me, I changed your data to confirmed." Haibara said, "You interested me quite a bit so I let you live. I suppose now that I betrayed them they'll start questioning it."

"Betrayed?" Conan interrogated.

"For two reasons, the first and lesser reason was because they were using the drug in its experimental form, the second was much more important, they killed my sister and refused to tell me why no matter how much I demanded to be told. Because of that I refused to continue development on the drug until I received an answer. Of course, since I who went against the organization, was forced into a small lab and to wait for a decision from above. I decided that since I would be killed anyways I might as well die from the drug that I had created. To my luck I was 'given birth' to so I went to retrieve something to break my elder self's handcuffs. After doing so I placed the item I used to break the cuffs back when I found it and cleaned off the finger prints. We then managed to escape from a tile in the ceiling, though we reinforced it on our way out so the organization wouldn't know how we escaped. The only hope for us who had nowhere else to go was with you, who had shared our fate and would hopefully understand us."

"Don't kid yourself! How do you expect me to understand someone who developed a poison to kill other human beings?!" Conan yelled.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Agasa tried stopping Conan as Haibara's eyes widened.

"Do you understand how many people have suffered from your drugs?"

"There was nothing I could have done." Haibara stated matter of factly, "I never intended to create a poison."

"What?" Conan yelled and tried to attack Haibara.

"Now now Shinichi, she isn't part of the organization anymore." Agasa said, attempting to calm Conan down, "With the creator of the drug on our side it shouldn't take so long to create the antidote, right?"

"All the drug's data is in the lab." Haibara answered, "I never even tried to remember all that data."

"Damn it! Then tell me where that lab is!" Conan demanded.

"No use, look this is an article from three days ago," Haibara said, showing Conan the newspaper, "Drug company burnt down, Researcher gone missing." Haibara then continued, "Even if you were to go there all the data would be missing. The Organization would have feared that I'd let people know of what was happening and burnt all my labs down."

"Then you're…"

"Yeah, the organization is probably doing everything they can to find me." Haibara said calmly, smiling no less, "But as long as they continue to use the drug for assassination they'll find more people like us and find both of us and our elder selves will be found. What are you going to do, get rid of this bothersome girl, high school detective, Kudo Shinichi?"

"Baro, if they find out about you it is only a matter of time before they find out about me. Sorry but I'm gonna force you to be an elementary student even if you don't want to. As for your elder self I'll have my mom give her a disguise so that she won't look like her normal self. It would be more bothersome for you two to be wandering outside."

"Oh, so you're a kind person." Haibara commented, "And my elder self already was given a disguise."

"Also, shouldn't we be worrying about the safety of your parents as well?"

"Don't worry about them, they were part of the organization as well, they're long dead. They died not long after I was born." Haibara assured the professor.

"What about other family?" Agasa asked.

"I had a sister… wait! Before she tried getting me out of the organization she sent me some floppies, and when I returned them I accidently gave her a third. She then sent those floppies to a professor friend of hers! If we can get that floppy we might get some data about the organization!"

"What was the professor's name?" Conan asked.

"Hirota Masami."

"Hirota Masami…" Conan thought to himself out loud, it sounded familiar.

 _Conan and Haibara then went on the same case and such that they did in the anime and had the same moment of Haibara crying at the end._

 _Shārokku and Elder Haibara at the beginning of the school day._

 _(Elder Haibara is already disguised. She has long dirty blonde hair, a darker skin tone, and her face is slightly edited, enough not to be easily recognizable.)_

"Okay students we have a new student today, her name is Irene Kurisuti." Sensei announced.

" _Sounds fake."_ Shārokku thought to himself, not that he could talk.

"Okay Kurisuti-san, you can sit wherever you want… oh, there is only one seat available, you can sit next to Aren-kun." The teacher said.

"Okay." She muttered.

"Nice to meet you." Kurisuti said in a monotone.

"Y-yeah." Conan responded.

"Oooh! Now that's a hottie!" One of the punks responded.

"Let's ditch chasing 'Soccerballs' over there and chase after her today." One said in a suggestive voice.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

"Idiots." The blonde muttered.

"Yeah, they are, they keep falling for the same trick every time. All you need to do is get them onto the school's roof and climb onto the roof of the stairway and they won't be able to find you." Shārokku recommended.

"Thanks for the tip." The blonde agreed.

 _After class..._

"Just follow me." Shārokku grabbed Kurisuti Irene's arm and ran as fast as he could while pulling someone else to the roof, it was still fast enough to outrun the punks, but only barely.

"Ran-san! I need a little help over here today!" He pleaded.

"Hai!" Ran got up and went into her karate pose.

"Oh god! It is Mouri-san, head of the Karate Club! Run!" The punks yelled in fear.

"Sheesh, I'm the one who either beats them up or evades them every day and she's the one they're scared of. Talk about idiocy." Shārokku muttered.

"What did you say Shārokku-senpai?" Ran asked innocently.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything Ran-san! I swear!" He pleaded nervously.

"That's good. I swore that I'd heard you say you were better than me at beating up punks." She said innocently.

"No, never. I'd never say something so wrong." Shārokku promised.

"Anyway, who is the girl? Your girlfriend?" Sonoko asked suggestively.

"No, just some new student who the punks were planning on stalking." Shinichi assured his friends, blushing slightly, then realizing he was still holding her arm, let go.

"So what is your name Senpai?" Ran asked politely.

"Irene Kurisuti. You can call me Kurisuti-san." Kurisuti said.

"That's a very… unique... name." Ran said.

"Well sorry that my parents were creative." She deadpanned.

"That isn't what I meant!" Ran apologized.

Just then a teenage boy walked up to them and asked Shārokku, "Ehrm, you're that new high school detective, right? I have a request."

"A request? At school? What is it? I do anything from haunted bathrooms to mass murders. What do you need?"

"Ehrm, I don't need you to find the cause of a haunted bathroom… or to solve a mass murder, I want you to find a missing person, thank you."

"Okay… who do you want me to find?" Shārokku asked.

"Yes. Uhm… I want you to find Kudo Shinichi." The kid asked.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I need him to solve a case for me!" The teenage boy exclaimed.

"Now listen here, I can solve any case this Kudo Shinichi can. Just give me the case instead!" He yelled.

"No! It needs to be Kudo Shinichi!" The teen answered.

"Then I refuse!" He answered.

"Ugh. What got stuck up your asshole, asshole?" The teenage boy muttered as he walked away.

"You're the asshole, telling a detective right up to his face that he isn't good enough to solve your case, I mean, mo, how rude can you get?" Shārokku cursed under his breath, though in reality he was thinking, " _I'm right here dumbass."_

"Well, you did kind of tell him that you would solve any case…" Sonoko said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting him to request that! I could deduce by looking at him that there had been a kidnapping, he had reported it to the police, but they haven't gotten any results." Shārokku explained.

"Wow, you must be a fairly genius detective to see that just by looking at the kid." The dirty blond stated, the tiniest flickers of sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly being reminded of her existence, he said, "Care to have lunch with us Irene-chan?"

"What did you just call me?" She glared at him.

"Gomen, I meant Irene-san." Conan corrected himself, still getting a glare, he said, "Kurisuti?" She stopped glaring so he figured it was fine.

"Sure, I can eat with you three." She answered.

When lunch was over Shārokku asked, "Hey, after school today would you three like to go watch a movie? It is a horror mystery about a mass-murdering politician. I mean, you aren't supposed to know it is the politician until the end, but I was able to deduce that from the description."

"Mo, even if we did go now it'll be no fun as we know it's the politician." Ran answered.

"How do you know I told the truth?" Shinichi asked.

"You're not exactly the lying type." Ran answered.

"I dunno, he looks like the chronic lying type to me." Kurisuti commented.

This pissed Shārokku off quite a bit, so he said just loud enough for her to hear, "Like you're one to talk, Kurisuti."

A cocky smirk appeared on her face, which threw the young detective off. He didn't know why she would be happy about him realizing that.

"But, I'll go anyways. I don't really have anything in particular to do today." She agreed.

"I guess we can go too." Ran and Sonoko agreed, confused by why Irene Kurisuti accused Shārokku of being a chronic liar.

"Okay, let's meet up in front of the school when classes are over for the day." The only male in the group said.

 _After school…_

"Yo! Ran-san! Suzuki-chan! Kurisuti!" Aren Shārokku greeted.

"Aren-senpai Ne! (Hey)" Sonoko greeted.

"Konnichiwa!" Ran greeted.

"Hi." Kurisuti sighed.

"The movie has apparently gotten 4 and a half stars by critics, and, thanks to a friend, I managed to get us 4 tickets for the first showing! I also managed to get us the best seats in the theater." Aren Shārokku said excitedly.

"Four and a half stars? First showing? Best seats in the theater? What kind of connections do you have?" Ran asked, shocked.

"My O- I mean, an Obasan relative of Ototo gave it to me. Her name was Yukiko Kudo. Apparently she helped with the movie a little." Shārokku explained falsely. Sure, Yukiko Kudo was the one who gave him the tickets, but she was his Okasan/Mom, not a relative of his neighbor. And that isn't even mentioning the fact that his 'neighbor' is actually his duplicate younger brother.

"I recommend you don't call her 'Obasan' when she is nearby, and pray no one tells her that you did call her that. She'd kill you if she found out, or at least torture you a bit." Sonoko laughed.

"Yeah, I know that quite well…" Shārokku muttered, quiet enough that he didn't think anyone would hear him, but Kurisuti did hear. She decided that she wouldn't comment about it though, at least not yet.

 _After the movie was over…_

"Oh my god, I didn't expect him to come out of the ceiling right then! It was so scary!" Ran laughed loudly.

"Yeah, that was good but the best part was when the politician serial killer found that the container he held his chainsaw in was emptied and replaced with cotton candy!" Sonoko countered, also laughing.

"Look at the time! You guys should probably be getting home, mind if I walk you?" Shārokku asked.

"Sheesh, flirting with three cute girls at once, what a player." Sonoko teased.

" _Heh, I'm only intending to flirt with one of you."_ He thought to himself, but said while blushing wildly, "No! That isn't what I meant at all!"

"Mo, I was only teasing, you don't need to take everything so seriously." Sonoko laughed while they left the theater.

"So, Kurisuti, where do you live?" The disguised detective asked.

"22 Beika Block, Second street." She answered, "That is where I currently reside."

"22 Beika… that sounds familiar…" He said to himself out loud, then thought, " _Hmm… that is near where I live, there aren't any mansions or apartment complexes near there… was there a Kurisuti household near there?_ "

Kurisuti smirked, immediately afterwards they heard a female scream. The two disguised teenagers immediately ran to the scene to see a mugging take place. The mugger had a gun in his hands and pointed it at the innocent woman who had screamed. Shārokku noticed a rock on the ground next to him, and as soon as the mugger had noticed the pair of teenagers who had arrived at the scene a rock was kicked straight into the culprit's hand, freeing the gun from his grip. Kurisuti then jumped, grabbed the gun, rolled, and got into a shooting position. Aiming the gun at the culprit she shot, leading a bloody mark on his face. He just collapsed and grabbed his face. Throughout all this Kurisuti remained calm and collected, much like she did this for a living.

"Kurisuti-san! Shārokku-senpai! Are you two okay?" Ran yelled.

As both teenagers looked to see Ran, the mugger took a bold move and jumped his armed captor. Grabbing the gun from her hand he smacked Kurisuti across the face, knocking her unconscious, and pointed the gun at Ran. As he shot Shārokku yelled, "Ran!" and jumped straight into the bullet. It hit him square in the shoulder and he moaned, "Call the cops and ambulance! Hurry Ran!"

"Masaka! I'm staying to help you two! I don't leave friends behind." Ran yelled defiantly. As the mugger shot another bullet at Ran, although scraping her face, mostly missed. Ran then kicked the gun out of the mugger's hand using her karate but realized that he was already falling unconscious.

"Bull's eye…" Shārokku whispered as he went unconscious.

" _Did he do that?"_ Ran thought to herself.

"Ran! Aran-senpai! Kurisuti-senpai! Are you guys okay?" Sonoko yelled.

"Call the ambulance and a police! Hurry! Shārokku-senpai, Kurisuti-san, and the criminal are all unconscious!" Ran yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Sonoko did as told.

 _In the hospital…_

"Are you awake, Kudo-kun?" Kurisuti asked.

"Yeah… wait… WHAT?" Shārokku yelled, nearly falling off his bed.

"I said, 'Are you awake, Kudo-kun?' Did you not hear me?" Kurisuti deadpanned.

"What are you talking about, my name is Shārokku Aran!" Shinichi answered nervously, sweating like crazy.

"I know you're Shinichi Kudo, don't bother lying about it. I'm not gonna tell your girlfriend." Kurisuti answered.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked with a serious face on.

"Hmm… I suppose I shouldn't mess around with you like the other one did to 'Edogawa Conan', wouldn't want you running to Agasa-Hakase's house in your condition." She started.

Shinichi gave her a confused look, she continued, "I'll explain later. First, make sure to keep calm, I wouldn't want to whole hospital hearing what I have to say. In short I'm an ex-member of the organization you call the Organization in Black or the Black Organization. I quit after they started using my drugs in experimental forms and killed my sister without even telling me why. Since I refused to continue working on the drug I was currently working on they locked me up in a small lab, handcuffed to a pipe coming out of the wall. I took the drug I created, APTX 4869, knowing that I'd be killed either way, and I ended up 'giving birth' to a clone with all my memories and of the approximate age of 7. She helped me escape and, already knowing you were possibly alive, came to Agasa-Hakase's house with me. I was hoping that you being in a similar situation, you with your young clone by the name of 'Edogawa Conan' and me with my young clone of 'Ai Haibara' that you would understand me and help me in my predicament.

"You bastard! How do you ever think that I could understand someone who created deadly poisons?" Shinichi yelled in a loud whisper.

Eyes showing sadness, shock, and self-pity for a moment, then said, "So, are you going to leave me to fend for myself?"

"Baro, I couldn't do that. If they find out about you they'll find out about me soon after. If you're staying near Ototo and I, then at least we can keep an eye out. Besides, you're able to make a cure, right?" He asked.

"I couldn't have remembered all the information about the drug even if I tried. Without any information on the drug I'm near powerless. Also, all the labs that had information on the drug have been burnt down. Though, in spite of all that, I was texted not too long ago, Haibara, my Imoto (Younger sister), has gone with Conan and Hakase to find a disk that might have some potential information on the drug. If they got that I might be able to at least make something to help the immune system fight the poison, if only for a little while."  
"Well, I suppose it is better than Hakase could do by himself." Shinichi sighed, then went back to sleep.

The Desperate Revival

Why will Shinichi appear?

Is Ran starting to get suspicious of Shārokku or Conan?

How will Heiji Hattori play along in all this?


	6. Discontinued

**This story has been discontinued. The only update(s) that may come in the future is if someone has adopted the story, mentions that they adopted it from me in their summary or first chapter, and messages me. Or I decide to continue it again, but that's unlikely.**

 **Discontinued as of 10/15/2017**

 **さようなら** _(Sayōnara)_

 **\- PixelGMS**


End file.
